


Orphan; Overview

by taiteneedsalife



Category: Orphan - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiteneedsalife/pseuds/taiteneedsalife
Summary: This is the start of a new DC story. I will be posting monthly. It is called "Orphan".-taiteneedsalife





	Orphan; Overview

Overview

Cassandra Cain had it all, the perfect double life as the world-saving Batgirl and completing her senior year. That all changed when she met a lonely college newspaper writer (with a secret passion for painting), Allison Angel. Cassandra quickly felt a connection between the two, but because of her family’s beliefs and her still being closeted, Allison was hesitant. When Allison’s father’s company is attacked, it is up to Cassandra to save them. After hearing of the attack, Allison comes to Cassandra’s aid and Cassandra (as Batgirl) begs her to leave. Allison finally comes to terms with her feelings for Cassandra and asks her a single favor, to give up Batgirl and just be Cassie (nickname) for her. Cassandra takes the deal and hangs up the suit forever, or so she thought. 

Four months later…

Allison and Cassie are moved in together and have a cat named Cactus. Allison convinced Cassie to go back to college to get her degree and the two are going to the same college, National City University. Allison is studying journalism and Cassie is studying psychology. Cassie gets a mysterious call late at night from Lena Luthor. Allison thinks it is a prank and hangs up the phone. There is a knock at the door and Lena is standing there. She explains that Kara is in danger and tells Cassie she must come back to the hero world. Allison is hesitant to trust Lena but eventually realizes that her girlfriend must help save Kara before it’s too late. 

Lena brings Cassie to her office and shows her a new suit and a new name “Orphan”. Despite Cassie’s family history, she agrees to help Lena to get Kara back. She fights the kidnappers and saves Kara. Alex offers Cassie a spot on the team but Cassie tells her she has to get back to her girlfriend and declines the offer. Later on, Alex sends Cassie letters through the mail and Allison confronts her about them. The two have an argument and then Allison leaves to go to her class, Cassie is left in tears. Cassie goes to see Lena and asks her why she brought her into this in the first place. Lena finally opens up about dating Cassie’s mother when they were in high school. She tells Cassie that when her mom left to join Birds of Prey that Lena was to watch over Cassie if anything had gone wrong. Then on the tv, news reports talk of a hostage situation at National City University. Cassie races to the college and with the help of Supergirl, she saves Allison and the two get back together. At the apartment, they have a long talk about trusting each other and Cassie vows to always come back home.


End file.
